The tale of Heidi
by Mrs. Donowitz
Summary: Heidi Stöckl, a young girl from Vienna, is sent to France to live there with her father Hans, the famous Jew Hunter, after the sudden death of her beloved mother, but life won't go that smoothly for her like she expected it to ...
1. Prologue

_Hey guy, this is my first fic I ever wrote. Here are so many great Basterds fic which inspired me to write my own story. I would be so happy to get some feedback and review because I still feel a bit uncertain. Hope you will like it! Oh, and I have no knowledge of German or French, so these phrases may be not correct, but I apologized for that._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Inglourious Basterds universe, only Heidi and the other characters of mine._

It was shortly after 5 pm. In the afternoon as I stepped out of the railway station, looking around with astonishment. I had never imagined Paris being so beautiful. Of course I had seen man pictures before, mostly about the Eiffel tower and the Louvre, but seeing Paris in reality was different nevertheless. When I looked around in hope for a sight of the driver who should pick me up here, I remembered the letter I got back in Vienna from my father.

_Dear Heidi, _

_I feel deeply sorry for what happened to your mother. Her death was both surprising and unexpected for us, nevertheless that your mother and I were divorced for already more than a decade. Now because you're still under age and I feel responsible for you, I would like you staying here with me in Paris. __My driver Hermann will pick you up from the railway station there and bring you up to my villa in the countryside. I'm looking forward to finally meet you again, my dear Heidi, it must be more than 10 years ago that we met last. I can't wait to see how my little girl has grown up and turned into a beautiful young woman._

_With love,_

_Your father Hans_

I was still standing outside of the railway station, enjoying the bright sunshine. Everything was so beautiful here, there were already flowers in the trees and the birds were singing lovely. I smoothed out my deep blue dress, starting to feel lonely again, like so often since my mother died a few weeks ago.

Suddenly, I then saw a young man in a grey German uniform walking around a large black car, holding up a sign with my name, **Heidi Stöckl**, written on it. After the divorce from her husband, my mother took up her maiden name again, that's my father's and mine surnames were different. I was relieved to be freed from my father's surname; nevertheless I have his bloods flowing inside my veins. Even back in Austria I have heard about my father's glorious deeds and the nickname he got from the French people. "The Jew Hunter", that's what they called him and I couldn't help but it gives me always the creeps when thinking about what my father did every single day.

I slowly walked towards the driver with the sign, pulling my three heavy suitcases along with me. "Sie müssen Hermann sein?" ("You must be Hermann?") I asked shyly. I always felt a bit nervous when speaking to foreign people; a habit I could never get rid of.

"Nun …" "(Well …") the young soldier replied hesitantly, ""dein Vater, Oberst Landa, wird benutzt, um mich so zu nennen, aber mein richtiger Name ist Klaus." ("your father, Colonel Landa, is used to call me like that, but my real name is Klaus.")

"Oh, tut mir leid, Klaus," ("Oh, I'm sorry, Klaus,") I apologized; my cheeks slightly blushed because of the mistake I made.

"Nicht der Rede wert, Lady Heidi," ("Don't mention it, Lady Heidi,") Klaus smiled. I already felt a bit better now; the young soldier seemed to be a nice guy. "Los geht's, " ("Here we go,") he said, opening the door for me and helping me climb inside. I nervously smoothed out my dress, stroking a blonde curl back behind my ear and letting my hands wander over the cool leather seats. All I could smell was warm leather and cigarette smoke. Klaus got into the car and started the engine.

"Wohin bringen Sie mich?" ("Where are you taking me to?") I asked with low voice.

"Ich bringe Sie zum Oberst Landa die Villa außerhalb von Paris." ("I'm taking you to Colonel Landa's villa outside of Paris.")

"Umm ... ist es weit weg von der Stadt?" ("Umm … is it far off from the town?")

"Oh nein, sollte es nicht länger als 20 Minuten," ("Oh no, it shouldn't take more than twenty minutes,") he answered.

I nodded, leaning back. I felt a bi cold whenever my skin touched the cold leather seat. Klaus concentrated on the road, so I let my gaze wander over the passing buildings. Everything I have read over Paris was truth; it seemed to be the most beautiful city of the world. I got excited when I saw the Eiffel tower, but felt angry then when I recognized the red swastika flags hanging there. It made me both angry and sad when I saw the influence of the Nazi invasion over Europe, and it reminded me even more who my father is.

We quickly left the city behind us, following the road to the countryside. I blinked tiredly, the long travel from Vienna to Paris had exhausted me to no end, and as I leant my head against the window and closed my eyes, I soon dozed off.


	2. Chapter 1

A big thank you to all those who reviewed/favorited/followed my story :) It means a lot to me! Oh, and I'm sorry for any mistake the Google translator made; it's not my intention to maybe offend someone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inglorious Basterds universe, only Heidi and the other characters of mine.

"Lady Heidi, wir sind angekommen." ("Lady Heidi, we have arrived.")

I woke up with a little start when I suddenly heard Klaus' voice. I blinked a few times and gave him an apologizing smile. ""Umm ... Ich döste so scheint es," ("Umm … I dozed off it seems,") I tried to joke a bit.

Klaus chuckled. " Ich bin sicher, es war anstrengend, all diese Weise von Wien nach Paris zu reisen.") ("I'm sure it was exhausting to travel all that way from Vienna to Paris.")

" Ja, ziemlich," ("Yeah, pretty much,") I replied before I took his hand and let him help me step out of the car.

I rubbed my eyes in surprise when I saw the house. I have never seen a more beautiful house like that; it was all white with lovely flowers on the balcony.

"Auf diese Weise Lady Heidi," ("This way, Lady Heidi,") the driver said as he led me up to the house. He rang the bell and the door opened immediately. A woman in her forties stood in the door frame, wearing a black dress with a white apron.

"Ah, müssen Sie Lady Heidi, die Tochter des Oberst sein?" ("Ah, you must be Lady Heidi, the Colonel's daughter?") she asked and gave me a motherly smile.

"Ja," ("Yes,") I smiled back. I couldn't help but like this woman. I wonder who she is; probably my father's maid because of the black dress.

„Treten Sie ein, müssen Sie ganz von Ihrer langen Reise erschöpft sein." ("Please come inside, you must be totally exhausted from your long travel.")

"Umm ... Ich konnte nicht anders, haben aber ein kleines Nickerchen im Auto," ("Umm … I couldn't help but have a little nap in the car,") I answered, blushing slightly.

„Absolut verständlich. Soll ich dir eine Tasse Tee?" ("Absolutely understandable. Shall I make you a cup of tea?")

„Oh ja, das wäre schöner." ("Oh yes, that would be lovely.")

I followed her into the house and into the living room where a comfortable fire was burning in the fireplace. „Mach es dir bequem, ich komme wieder rechts weg," ("Make yourself comfortable, I will be back right away,") the maid said, gesturing towards the large couch.

I sat down, looking around. There was a large, beautiful piano in the midst of the room and all the furniture had a dark mahogany colour. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber können Sie mir sagen, wo mein Vater ist? Ist er nicht zu Hause?" („Excuse me, but can you tell me where my father is? Is he not at home?") I asked when the maid came back with a tray.

„Natürlich nicht, ist er immer noch arbeitet in seinem Büro. Normalerweise kommt er nach Hause um 07.00 Uhr. zum Abendessen, Lady Heidi haben." ("Of course not, he's still working in his office. Usually he comes home around 7 pm. to have dinner, Lady Heidi.")

„Umm ... Sie müssen nicht nennen mich Lady, sondern nur Heidi," ("Umm … you don't have to call me Lady, but just Heidi,") I replied.

„Oh, in Ordnung, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Los geht's," ("Oh, alright if you don't mind. Here we go,") the maid said, handling the cup of tea over to me. „Ich bin Henrietta." ("I'm Henrietta.")

„Es ist ein Vergnügen," ("It's a pleasure,") I responded.

„Soll ich das Radio an für Sie? Oberst Landa ist ein großer Fan der klassischen Musik, besonders Mozart," ("Shall I switch the radio on for you? Colonel Landa is a big fan of classical music, especially Mozart,") Henrietta asked.

„Oh, das wäre genial." ("Oh, that would be awesome.") I smiled again, but felt also sort of sad, the maid reminded me so much of my mother Elsa. I managed to hold back some tears; even it was not easy for me.

After Henrietta left, I leant back and enjoyed the cup of tea, listening to the music. I just finished my tea as the doorbell rang. Expecting my father, I jumped up. It wasn't 7 pm. Perhaps he came home from work earlier because of me?

I ran into the hall where Henrietta had already opened the door and spoke now to a young man in a black uniform. He caught my curious gaze, looking at me in surprise before he cleared his throat. „Ich habe einige sehr wichtige Dokumente für Oberst Landa," ("I have some highly important documents for Colonel Landa,") he told Henrietta, handling over a couple of folders to her.

„Warum ja, Major Hellstrom, werde ich sie sofort nehmen die Treppe hinauf in sein Arbeitszimmer," ("Why yes, Major Hellstrom, I will take them immediately upstairs to his study,") the maid answered.

That Major Hellstrom nodded towards her as well as to me and clicked his boots when he greeted farewell. I guess that's some sort of military behaviour. He gave me a last kind smile before he turned around and walked back to a black car waiting at the road side.

As Henrietta closed the front door, I ran up to her." Wer war das?" ("Who was that?") I asked curiously.

„Das war Major Dieter Hellstrom der Gestapo, eine Ihrer Kolleginnen und Kollegen des Vaters." ("That was Major Dieter Hellstrom of the Gestapo, one of your father's colleagues.")

She made her way upstairs and I returned back to the living room. Time passed by slowly and I started to feel bored, so I decided to play the piano. I normally forgot everything around me when playing the piano; and so did I now. When I finished another play of Mozart, I heard someone clapping his hands. I turned around only to see my father standing in the door frame, smiling proudly at me. I replied his smile shyly and nervously, and suddenly I became aware of how long it had been since we met last.

„Guten Tag, Vater," ("Good afternoon, father,") I greeted him, playing nervously with my blonde curls.

„Sie haben in der Tat in eine wunderschöne Frau geworden, meine liebe Heidi," ("You have indeed turned into a gorgeous woman, my dear Heidi,") he slowly said, gazing at me. „Wie viele Jahre sind vergangen seit unserem letzten Treffen? Fünf Jahre, wenn ich mich recht erinnere." („How many years have passed since we met last? Five years if I remember right.")

„Es war 8 Jahre," ("It has been eight years,") I couldn't help but correct him.

He slightly frowned at my reply. „Henrietta hat das Abendessen serviert, also lasst uns essen," ("Henrietta has served dinner, so let's eat,") he said before leaving me.

I sighed because of his behaviour. I knew from our earlier meetings that he often acted bold and inapproachable. We ate in complete silence, nobody tried to start a conversation. During the dinner I regarded my father from the corner of my eyes. He came older during the last eight years; the hair at his temples was already grey and the lines around the corner of his eyes and mouth were more visible now. He caught my gaze and I quickly turned back to my meal.

„Alles hat gut geklappt, nehme ich an?" ("Everything worked out well, I suppose?") he asked.

„Ja, das war Klaus schon da am Bahnhof, um mich abzuholen." ("Yes, Klaus was already there at the railway station to pick me up.")

He frowned slightly. „Wer ist Klaus?" ("Who's Klaus?")

„Ihr Fahrer natürlich," ("Your driver of course,") I replied. „Du solltest wirklich verwenden seinem richtigen Namen anstelle von Hermann nannte ihn." („You really should use his real name instead of calling him Hermann.")

His gaze was cold, but I managed to stand it. „Das ist gar nichts an, außer ich so wichtigere Dinge zu kümmern haben." („That's none of your business, besides I have way more important things to mind.")

We remained silent for the rest of the dinner until Henrietta took the last dishes with her back into the kitchen. „Sie sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen, Heidi, es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag," ("You should go to bed now, Heidi, it was a long and exhausting day,") my father said.

I nodded. „Gute Nacht." ("Good night.")

"Gute Nacht, Heidi," ("Good night, Heidi,") he replied.

I left the dining room, giving a kind smile to Henrietta when I went upstairs to my room. My three suitcases were already there; I guess Klaus had taken them up here. I changed into my night gown and went to bed. Even I was indeed tired, but it was hard to fall asleep. I looked out of the window and saw the stars shining at the dark sky, wondering if my mother would be there, looking down at me. My eyes filled with tears and I quickly turned aside, burying my face in the pillow and softly cried.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guy, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you so much for the feedback, it's great to see there're some people interested in this story. I'm sorry to tell all Donny fans that I will take a bit until he appears, but he will ;D.

Warm sunrays shone into my face when I opened my eyes. I yawned, stretching my arms before I left my comfortably warm bed and made my way to the large window. Raindrops glistened on the flowers in the garden and on the grass; it must have rained last night. Fresh, chilly air filled my lungs as I opened the window, breathing in deeply.

I made my way to my bathroom where I washed my face and combed my blonde curls, then I went back into my room to open my suitcases and take out some clothes. I decided to dress a bright red sundress with white flowers. I put on no make-up; my mother had always told me not to hide my natural beauty behind that, besides that a proper girl wears seldom make-up.

Everything in the house was quiet when I went downstairs, looking around in search of Henrietta. I finally found her in the kitchen. "Good morning," I greeted her.

"Oh, guten Morgen, Heidi," ("Oh, good morning, Heidi,") she replied with a motherly smile. "Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" ("Did you sleep well?")

"Ja, nach zwei Nächten schläft auf den harten Sitzen in der Bahn, fühlte ich mich wie liegend in einem weichen, weißen Wolke." ("Yeah, after two nights sleeping on those hard seats in the train, I felt like lying in a soft white cloud.")

Henrietta laughed; I wondered why. "Ich denke so, sonst würden Sie nicht so einen langen Schlaf." („I guess so; otherwise you wouldn't have such a long sleep.")

I looked at her in confusion until my gaze hid the clock at the wall. It was nearly 11 am. "Oh mein Gott," („Oh my goodness,") I cried out. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, die schon so spät ist." ("I had no idea that's already so late.")

"Das ist in Ordnung. Ach ja, und dein Vater sagte mir heute morgen wird er wieder um 03.00 Uhr auf etwas Wichtiges mit einem Kollegen diskutieren. Soll ich dir Frühstück?" ("That's fine. Oh, and your father told me this morning he will be back around 3 pm to discuss something of importance with a colleague. Shall I make you breakfast?")

"Ja, das wäre schöner." ("Yeah, that would be lovely.")

While Henrietta was preparing my breakfast, I had a short walk through the garden. The air smelled fresh because of the rain last night and everything was lush and rich. Countless flowers were there in various colours, making the garden looking like a little paradise midst in a world of war.

"Heidi, das Frühstück ist fertig," ("Heidi, breakfast is ready,") I heard Henrietta calling me and made my way into the house and dining room with the large table. A huge plate stood there, full of pancakes and on another plate were toasts with bacon and fried eggs. A mug of steaming tea stood next to them. "Sag mir einfach, wenn Sie möchten, dass mehr bekommen," ("Just tell me if you'd like to get more,") Henrietta said.

"Danke," ("Thanks,") I thanked her, taking a seat and enjoying the delicious meal. Henrietta disappeared to the kitchen, so I ate in complete silence.

After finishing, Henrietta came back to clean the table. "Oh, fast hätte ich vergessen, Ihnen zu sagen, dass Oberst Landa gesagt, dass Sie so etwas tragen nett und sie verbindenden nach." ("I almost forget to tell you that Colonel Landa said that you shall wearing something nice and joining them later.")

"Umm in Ordnung," ("Umm alright,") I mumbled. "Weißt du, wer der Gast ist?" ("Do you know who the guest is?")

"Es ist der Mann, den du gestern getroffen, Major Hellstrom." ("It's the man you met yesterday, Major Hellstrom.")

"Oh, okey," I nodded, before I went upstairs to my room, thinking about what I can get dressed in. I actually found myself well-dressed in the bright red sundress, so I just put my hair up.

There was little time left until 3 pm, so I took a book from my suitcase and started reading. Then all of a sudden I heard the door bell ringing. I laid the book aside, sneaking out of my room and looking down the hall. Although as Henrietta didn't appear, I went downstairs and opened the door. Like expected, it was the same man I met yesterday.

He looked me in surprise, just like he had actually expected to see Henrietta, but smiled at me then. He had dark hair and looked rather pale yet not unattractive. I felt my cheeks blushing and looked down. "Darf ich reinkommen?" ("May I come inside?") he asked then as I continued standing there.

"Umm Ja, natürlich," ("Umm yeah, of course,") I quickly replied, stepping aside to let him go inside.

"Danke, Miss," („Thank you, Miss,") he said. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Oberst Landa zwei Dienstmädchen hat," ("I had no idea that Colonel Landa has two maids,") he continued as taking off his coat and cap which I took from him.

"Oh, ich bin hier seit nur ein paar Tage Henrietta helfen und kennen zu lernen, wie man ein gutes Mädchen zu sein," ("Oh, I'm here since just a couple of day to help Henrietta and get to know how to be a good maid,") I answered and couldn't help but grinning.

"Ich bin sicher, du wirst einen tollen Job machen," ("I'm sure you'll do a great job,") the Major replied.

I grinned again. "Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee haben?" ("Would you like to have a cup of tea?") I asked then.

"Das wäre toll, Miss," ("That would be great, Miss,") he said with a nod before making his way to the living room. That showed me that he was familiar with the house here and so I guessed that my father had invited him for already numerous times.

I ran up to the kitchen where I almost crashed in Henrietta who came running from the garden in the house. "Jesus," she cried out, pressing a hand against her chest. "Du gabst mir einen Start, ich sage dir, meine Liebe." („You gave me a start, I tell you, my dear.")

"Ich bin so leid, aber ich brauche, um einen Tee zu machen," ("I'm so sorry, but I need to make some tea,") I replied, looking helplessly at her. Of course I wasn't so thumb not to know how to prepare some tea, but I had no idea where I could find some in the kitchen.

"Wesentliche Hellstrom angekommen ist, hat er nicht? Ich sah einen schwarzen Wagen kommen, den Weg so wie ich aufgelegt hatte, die Wäsche." („Major Hellstrom has arrived, hasn't he? I saw a black car coming up the way just as I hung up the washing.")

"Ja, ich öffnete die Tür und ließ ihn in." ("Yes, I opened the door and let him into.")

"Oh danke, Heidi," ("Oh thank you, Heidi,") she smiled motherly at me before starting to prepare the tea.

"Ich werde den Tee zu ihm zu bringen," ("I will bring the tea to him,") I said then after she finished.

"Sie haben wirklich nicht zu, und ich bin sicher, Oberst Landa wäre böse, wenn das Lernen, dass seine Tochter tut meine Pflichten," ("You really don't have to, and I'm sure Colonel Landa would be angry if learning that his daughter is doing my duties,") she replied hesitantly.

"Das ist in Ordnung, in der Tat war ich ein Scherz der Major mit ihm zu sagen Ich bin der neue Magd dort." ("That's fine; in fact I was kidding the Major with telling him I'm the new maid there.")

Henrietta looked at me with surprise for a moment before laughing. I joined her. "Nun, dann ein gutes Mädchen sein und bringe ihm den Tee," („Now, then be a good maid and bring him the tea,") she said still laughing.

I caught the tray and made my way back into the living room where the Major had made himself comfortable on the large couch. "Dort gehen wir," ("There we go,") I put on a smile like a good maid or waitress does while pouring him the tea.

"Danke, Miss," ("Thank you, Miss,") he returned, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

While serving him, I could feel his gaze laying on me, but when I turned towards him, I quickly looked at the newspaper again, but couldn't hide an amused grin. I wondered why he was grinning.

"Was ist so lustig, Sir?" („What's so funny, sir?") I asked then curiously.

"Oh, ich habe nur gefragt, wo Sie möchten, nachdem er ein gutes Mädchen hier zu arbeiten. In der Tat, ich würde ein gutes Mädchen brauchen und die durch solche einer reizenden Dame serviert wird, ist ein Vergnügen," ("Oh, I just wondered where you would like to work after becoming a good maid here. In fact, I would need a good maid and being served by such a lovely lady is a pleasure,") he answered. His smile was almost boyish, although he must be in his late twenties.

"Hmm, ich vielleicht wird dieses Angebot prüfen," ("Hmm, I maybe will consider this offer,") I smiled back.

Then the doorbell rang again. This time Henrietta was at the door at first, opening it from my father. "Guten Nachmittag, Oberst," ("Good afternoon, Colonel,") she greeted politely yet obviously not comfortable. She only seemed to know my father as the cold and unapproachable man he often was.

"Guten Nachmittag," ("Good afternoon,") he replied. "Sehe ich größere Hellstrom ist schon angekommen?" („I see Major Hellstrom has already arrived?")

"Er hat," ("He has,") I answered, running up to him. I hesitated before giving him a tender hug. I looked highly surprised by my behaviour but returned the hug then. It was the first time since eight years that he took me into his arms again. I immediately felt like the little girl I had been long time ago when my parents were still married and living together in Vienna, when everything had been alright and the world peacefully.

I was astonished as he kissed me on both cheeks, smiling surprisingly warmly at me. "Meine liebe Heidi," ("My dear Heidi,") he mumbled, making my heart jumping with joy. "Nun komm, würde Ich mag Ihnen zum Major Hellstrom einzuführen." („Now come, I would like to introduce you to Major Hellstrom.")

He gently leaded me into the living room where the Major just took a slip of his tea, but jumping up as he saw my father approaching. They shook hands before my father laid his hands upon my shoulder, smiling proudly just like a father could smile. "Heidi, das ist Major Dieter Hellstrom, "("Heidi, this is Major Dieter Hellstrom,") he introduced me to him. "Dieter, das ist meine wunderschöne Tochter Heidi." ("Dieter, this is my beautiful daughter Heidi.")

Major Hellstrom laughed. "Wir haben bereits erfüllt, in der Tat wurde sie dienen mir," ("We already met; in fact she was serving me,") he answered before taking my hand into his and put a soft kiss upon my chuckles. "Es ist ein Vergnügen." ("It's a pleasure.")

I stared at him with big eyes and open mouth. "Y-Sie wusste, dass ich kein Mädchen bin?" ("Y-you knew that I'm no maid?") I stammered.

"Natürlich ich wusste," ("Of course I knew,") he answered, still smiling. I felt like an idiot, my cheeks got burning hot and bright red. "Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu schämen, ganz im Gegenteil, Sie sollten stolz darauf sein, schon so eine gute Hausfrau." ("There's no reason to be ashamed; quite the contrary, you should be proud of being already such a good housewife.")

I slightly frowned now. That fact that every German girl must turn into a perfect housewife annoyed me to no end, but what else should I expect from someone like him who was surely supporting everything what Hitler did. It reminded me painfully that my father did the very same and suddenly I felt uncomfortable in the presence of both men.

"Bitte, haben Sie einen Sitz," ("Please, have a seat,") my father told the Major. "Du auch," ("You too,") he added, pushing me gently towards the Major on the couch. I rather had preferred to sit next to my father because I felt the Major looking over me again, but sighed then, hardly interested in their conversation.


End file.
